


Wish we didn't call

by Jax_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/pseuds/Jax_Black
Summary: Peter was late to movie and game night with Ned and Mj. When they called to ask where he was it leaves them all embarrassed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 85





	Wish we didn't call

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta  
> Peter is 18 in this but you can imagine him to be what every age you want.   
> Tbh where I live the age of consent is 16. I just age him up to 18 cause I know that what it is in most places.   
> Please enjoy!

"Where is he?!" Mj yelled and paced. Ned watching from his couch. The three friends had agreed to meeting up after school at Neds house. For games and movies. 

They where all suppose to be there at five. Now half an hour later and Peter wasn't there.   
"Maybe he got caught up with Spider-Man stuff." Ned said trying to pacify the girl currently trying to burn holds in his carpet. 

"Then he should have texted! And don't say he can't. I know what that fancy AI of his can do." Mj stopped her walking to glare at her friend.   
"You know what, I'm gonna call him."

She didn't wait for a response before pulling out her phone. Unlocking it with her finger print and going to Peters name in her contacts. As she clicked the call button Ned told her to put it on speaker. 

Ring

Ring

Ring 

"Ah, shit. Tony hold up ahhh." Came from the phone when it answered.   
"My..my phone was ringing." Yelp. 

"Whoever it is can wait."

Ned and Mj looked at each other horrified. Knowing exactly what was happening. The moans, groans and the sound of skin slapping skin traumatizing their ears. 

"Ahh..Tony! Please! So good."

"Shh honey I'm almost done. Then you can go meet you friends." 

They listened to Peter whine and beg for "daddy" to let him cum. The other man denying him everytime for about two minutes before Mj ended the call. 

Both friends looked at each other in silence.   
"Im gonna kill him when he gets here." Mj said. 

"I won't stop you." Ned said looking at the floor clearly horrified. 

*******

As soon as Peter entered the house he was meet with Mj smacking his arm.

"Ow. What the hell?!"

Mj continued to slap his arm multiple times. Peter held out his hands and tried backing away from her. Which made everything worse when his back hit the wall and trapped him there. 

"Don't," smack "answer," smack "your phone," smack "when your having sex!" Smack. 

Peters eyes widened, "Oh shit."

Ned looked at him and cringed," I'm never gonna get that out of my head. It's gonna be in my nightmares." 

Mj glared at the male who's face has turned crimson. Before walking back over to the couch and sitting down she smacked him one more time. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." The embarrassed man said. 

"Nope, not talking about it anymore. Didn't happen." Mj rushed to say. "come sit. We'll watch movies and act like it never happened." 

Ned and Peter agreed and did as the girl said. And if later when Peter video called Tony to tell him what happened. Peter will never tell them he sat there red faced while Tony almost died laughing.


End file.
